deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orange vs Rees
Description The Forran Region vs the Travlé Region! It's time for another Pokémon battle, this time featuring two Pokémon Original Characters! Interlude Trainer Orange Wiz: Johto is a large region, and normally the second region people get to experience in the Pokémon Games. It has many towns, and cities, but did you know, across a small ocean and close to Hoenn, there is another region with gyms? And… it's not exactly a region yet. Boomstick: What?! Wiz: It's current name is the region of Forran. There are gyms and a whole league to this place, but officials are thinking of taking these things down and just moving the whole thing to be a new part of Johto or Hoenn. Boomstick: That's crazy! Wiz: Indeed it is. Just… start reading the script now. Boomstick: Right! Ahem! The one town we're focusing on in this island is Silent Leaf Town, baby! This place is a great little village to start an adventure! And what do you know, that's just what happened! Wiz: Professer Pine, the Professer of EV and IV training, and his son Grey Pine lived in this town, along with many others. These other villagers included a young young girl named Violet, and her big brother— Boomstick: —Orange! This dude is awesome! Wiz: AHEM, Orange grew up in this small unpopular town with his little sister, Violet, and his mother. All was great until he turned ten and… missed his chance to get a Pokémon. Boomstick: Forgetful fuck. Wiz: I thought you liked this guy, Boomstick. Boomstick: I do, he's just a forgetful fuck. Wiz: Oookay... Anyways, three years later, the Professor gathered three new starters. Totodile, Bulbasaur, and Torchic. Boomstick: Well that's odd, Totodile is from Johto, Torchic is from Hoenn, and Bulbasaur is from Kanto! Wiz: Yes, we know. Which is exactly why two out of three of these starters were extremely rare to the Johto Region. Naturally, Orange took Totodile anyways. Boomstick: Sweet! And so Grey took Bulbasaur? Wiz: Exactly. That's just how Pokémon Rivals work. Striving to be better then his former best friend now rival, Orange, Grey Pine chose the starter that would be stronger against a Water Type. And in their first battle, Grey actually won. Boomstick: So anyways, Orange set off on his journey, quickly destroying the Daises City Gym Leader, Hanzai! Why, you may ask? Because Hanzai likes rocks and Orange likes Water, that's why! Wiz: Well, that and the fact that Orange developed skill and a strong bond with his Totodile, helping him pul through and eventually nab the Daises City Gym Badge. Boomstick: Whatever! After a quick and successful battle with ol' Grey Pine Tree, Orange continued his journey to another town, where he beat yet another Gym Leader by the name of Wave! And this pattern continued onwards until the end result of his fifth Gym win. That's when disaster struck. Wiz: Team Solar was ready to attack. They wanted the whole world to be covered in plants. Other humans were like viruses to them, always repopulating… always destroying natural habitats. Team Solar wanted them gone. So with the help of their leader Thorn, they attacked this region and almost overwhelmed it. Boomstick: So naturally, Orange stepped in and— Wait, what? He didn't? Wiz: No, Orange didn't have any time to react. Because unfortunately, some other group was planning to rule the world at the exact same time as Team Solar. It was Team Plasma. Boomstick: Sweet! So the two teams fought for weeks on end, and THAT'S when Orange stepped in! Wiz: Right again. Boomstick: Yeah! Wiz: Orange was faced with a choice, one that would determine the fate of the planet. Help Team Plasma crush Team Solar, or help Team Solar and crush Team Plasma. Seeing Thorn as more of a threat, Orange teamed up with Team Plasma. Boomstick: With his experienced team, Orange had Team Solar fall to their knees and in need of retreat! The world was safe… from one team. Wiz: Noticing Orange's amazing power, Team Plasma all issued for Orange to join them. Orange was hesitant at first, until realizing what their intentions were. Take Pokémon from the people who don't deserve them. Orange liked this plan, joining Team Plasma and working his way up to being and Executive. Boomstick: Orange had a perfect team to help Team Plasma, and was on the track to completing the Pokédex and becoming Pokémon League Champion! But Team Plasma didn't like him having most of that team, and so they made him craft a team out of stolen and legendary Pokémon...? What?! That's stupid! Why would you box your best friends just to help out a team! Wiz: The only one he got to keep was Feraligatr. Orange did this anyways, and set up a hard earned party. It consisted of a Yveltal named Nova, the Feraligatr, a Lucario named Shadow, a Swampert named Omidkip, a Greninja named Splash, and a Palkia named… Palkia. All the non-legendary Pokémon being stolen from not worthy Trainers, of course. Boomstick: Nova is Orange's main fighter! It's level 63, a Dark & Flying Type, and has all attacking moves! The moves are Oblivion Wing, Phantom Force, Fly, and Dark Pulse! It's ability is Dark Aura! Orange got this guy after leading a group of Team Plasma soldiers into a secret ominous research lab hidden in the woods! After knocking out all the Team Solar grunts working their, Orange found damaged Yveltal that was being studied on, and quickly befriended it! Of course, Yveltal is a legendary, so Orange definitely made the right choice in taking this guy! Wiz: Next comes Feraligatr the… Feraligatr. He's Orange's primary fighter when it comes to his non-Legendaries. Feraligatr is a Water Type, level 63, with Surf, Hydro Pump, Waterfall, and Strength! His ability is Torrent, Feraligatr can also Mega Evolve, giving him two giant fangsand some way bigger spikes! His stats go up a ton with this! Boomstick: Next is Shadow the Lucario! Orange uses him for competitive battling, as Lucario is the smartest of the bunch. It is a level 63, Fighting & Steel type, with Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, and Bone Rush! His ability is Steadfast! Lucario can also Mega Evolve! This increases his stats and makes him look a lot more formidable! Wiz: Up next is Omidkip the Swampert. He was actually traded to Orange. Omidkip is a level 41, Water and Ground type, with Muddy Water, Take Down, Mud-Slap, and Water Gun. Omidkip cannot Mega Evolve, but he is a powerful Water Pokémon, with the ability of Torrent. Still, it's Orange's weakest Pokémon. Boomstick: Finally comes Palkia! He's a strong level 56, Water & Dragon type, with Thunderbolt, Shadow Claw, Rock Tomb, and Surf! It's ability is Pressure, and Orange got him after trying to stop a fight between this Palkia and Dialga! Orange got Palkia into a good position, and caught it with a measly Pokéball! Wiz: Orange is an excellent trainer. He became the Pokémon League Champion of his town, became the leader of Team Plasma, and quickly developed a strong unbreakable bond with his stolen Pokémon. Boomstick: Plus he even kicked Grey's ass a few more times! This forgetful fuck is actually a pretty awesome Trainer! Wiz: But that's not even close to being it. Orange has shown time and time again to be a formidable Pokémon Trainer against almost any foe. Not only did he use Silver's arrogance against him and best him in battle, but he also used Nova to trump N & Zekrom. Boomstick: Orange has beat every Forran Gym Leader and has conquered the entire Pokémon League, plus he made his way to Johto and beat those set of Gym Leaders as well! Wiz: While it doesn't seem like such a good feat at first, Orange has not only become Team Plasma's leader, but he's also restored the pureness of Team Solar leader Thorn's heart, even though Thorn was said to be a man of pure evil. Boomstick: Orange is pretty much a genius when it comes to battle! While he didn't understand this at first, Orange now fully comprehends Typing advantages, and will always make the right move when it comes to switching Pocket Monsters! Wiz: And even though Grey forcefully snapped Orange's Pokédex at the beginning of his adventure, Orange carries along another Pokédex which he later obtained from Professor Elm. This Pokédex holds the data of all 700+ Pokémon. Unfortunately, only half of that data was accomplished by Orange, with the other part of the Pokédex being filled by Nate. Boomstick: This dude is pretty cool, I can't lie! But I definitely don't want to challenge him in a Pokémon Battle any time soon! Wiz: Let's see how he fares against his opponent. Orange: … No way I'll ever beat you? Let me tell you something… The reason I best Hanzai wasn't because of fool's luck or Type advantage at all! I am a skilled trainer, and I know how to never give up, even if I'm in a rough spot! You may be physically stronger, but you don't have a will like I do! You don't care for Pokémon like I do! In fact, I'm starting to wonder if you even have a heart at all! Trainer Rees Wiz: We have seen Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and the Forran region mentioned earlier in Orange's analysis. But a couple thousand of miles west of Unova stands a region that makes Johto shake in fear of it because of its massive size: the Travlé region. Boomstick: A region that connects to real life countries: the US and Mexico. As such, there is many cultures living there. Weird how almost every city or town has a accented name. Wiz: In the capitol city, Karroser City, is where the young man known as Rees began his journey across the region while battling his rivals Antonio and Jessica. He took the region by storm with his insane strategies at just the age of ten. '' '''Boomstick: Naturally, an evil team would come sooner or later. This evil team was known as WOTP, or Western Operative Team Plasma. ' Wiz: This team had the same plans as the Team Plasma in Unova, but only they wanted to eradicate and kill the government leaders of Travlé. So they worked from their base west of Tinkagia City and planned out their moves carefully, they even were more successful than the Team Plasma in Unova. Boomstick: Rees first encountered the WOTP in Lake Azúl where they attempting to catch all the Pokemon there and turn them on the capitol. Luckily, with the help of his trusty Pokemon, Rees sent them running south. ''' ''Wiz: He continued his journey in defeating every gym leader until he was blocked off at Tinkagia City. There, a homeless man led him to the sewers and took him to Ciudad de los Muertos where some civilians were hiding. He defeated La Alma and got the gym badge, proving his worth to spare off against WOTP in Tinkagia. '' '''Boomstick: La Alma helped him in getting inside the city but from there, Rees was a fucking one man army at age ten! He freed the PokéCenter and proceeded to attack all in the city, quickly ending each member and the admin before they started running back to their Hideout. Wiz: Rees followed in hot pursuit and broke into the hideout with the help of his Pokemon. '' '''Boomstick: He fought his way through the base until he got to the control room. Waiting there was a man named Daniel, the leader of the WOTP. After a fairly quick match, Daniel was defeated. But he wasn't done there, no. Daniel decided "Hey! What if I unleashed one of the most powerful legendary Pokemon that's currently pissed the fuck off because it was ripped from its mountain. THAT WILL GO GREAT!"' Wiz: It didn't. The legendary saw that Rees was pure of heart. So, Boomstick, what did this legendary do? Boomstick: It turned on Daniel and DEVOURED HIM WHOLE. Or at least it SEEMED that way as it was subtly hinted at by a WOTP operative that befriended Rees. Though, all we know is that Daniel was taken away to the legendary's home, the Shrine of the Gods. Wiz: After this, he defeated the last two gym leaders and conquered Victory Road. Then after fighting the Elite Four, he fights his mentor and the man that gave him his first pokemon: Professor Saguaro. Boomstick: He also speaks Spanish a lot... racist much? ' ''Wiz: Though, after this, he had grown bored of his region and moved onto Sinnoh. From there, he continued on until he met up with Ash in Kalos and traveled with him from there. '''Boomstick: Don't know why he would travel with Ash... the guys kind of a pushover. Wiz: He said he travels with Ash because he's "bored and likes to watch others do the work unless he has to do it". But let's get down to the basics, his Pokemon. Boomstick: He has some weird ones, some that have never been heard of before. First off is his starter: Panurai. This is a Panda Pokemon covered fully in very durable bamboo shoots with bamboo-like swords. It is level 59 and it is a Grass/Dark type. The moves it knows are Leaf Blade, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Claw, and Foul Play and its ability is Overgrow. It was able to take out Ash's Pikachu, Serena's Braxien, Clemont's Magneton, and Bonnie's Dedenne without getting hit. Wiz: His next pokemon is called Brezeon, a new Eeveelution. Its a basic Eeveelution that has a flurry of fluff on its chest, wings, and blue flaps. It is level 52 and is a flying type. The moves it knows are Fly, Bounce, Giga Impact, and Thunderbolt with its ability being Aerilate. This Pokemon is fast enough to fly Rees from Guollú City to Old Asallía in just three seconds. Boomstick: Then there's his almighty Warpopus. This is a Octopus creature that has blue head, see-through sides, a purple bottom, a darker purple aura around the ends of its tentacles, and one giant eye. It is level 56 and is a Water/Psychic type Pokemon. The moves it has include Psychic, Dark Pulse, Calm Mind, and Dazzling Gleam and its ability is Mega Launcher. On a trip to Kalos, it reversed the Prism Tower when it was falling with Psychic and lifted and moved a cruise liner back to its harbor to avoid the deaths of many people. Wiz: Up next is his bruiser Pokemon: Pyrotaur. It's a bipedal bull that's face is practically a boulder and charred rock makes up the hooves on all four appendages. It is level 50 and is a Fire/Rock type Pokemon. It has a moveset that's perfectly fit for this Pokemon with Rock Wrecker, Bulk-Up, Mega Punch, and Wild Charge and its ability is Sturdy. It was strong enough to punch a hole through Team Rocket's mech, which they stated was layered with ten three feet thick layers of titanium, with ease. Its power is even furthered when you consider it ripped a hunk of Earth and chucked it at a meteor, causing it to explode before any damage was done to Earth. Boomstick: Up next is Polargeist. This is a species of Pokemon that is a haunted ice sculpture of a bear and has a dark aura surrounding certain parts of its body. Its level 51 and is a Ice/Ghost type Pokemon. Its moves include Ice Punch, Shadow Ball, Swords Dance, and Icicle Crash and its ability is Thick Fat. With a single Ice Punch, this thing collapsed an entire cave, not just the entrance, the entire cave had crumbled. Wiz: And finally, his Mantraco. This is a Manta Ray with legs and arms that the wings hang off of and its tail is very sharp and jagged and is able to inject someone with the most lethal dosage of poison in the entire region. Its level 50 and is a Dragon/Poison type Pokemon. Its moves include Dragon Pulse, Fire Punch, Sludge Bomb, and Surf and its ability is Stench. It was able to catch a speed boat moving at 80 mph heading into a cliff and turned it around. It also jumped so high in the air, it was able to grab on to Team Rocket's plane and dragged it to the ground. Boomstick: Rees is considered one of the most powerful trainers in Travlé, Unova, Kalos, and other unknown locations. He has an apparent total of 72 gym badges, name in the Hall of Fame in seven regions, and knows about almost every Pokemon from each region. ' ''Wiz: Rees has also been shown to have his Pokemon combine three moves into one, making the damage caused great. This also adds on to his very strategic nature that causes all who watch him fight look on in awe. The one who was by far the most surprised was Team Galactic's leader Cyrus, one of the smartest men in the world. '''Boomstick: He has never lost a battle and has known about typing advantage from when he was six and has been going to different regions for five years... straight! Wiz: But his biggest feat of all... staying with the same team he left Travlé with for five years. By doing this, he's developed one of the strongest bonds with his Pokemon in the world, putting Ash and Pikachu to shame. '' Rees *to Daniel as he's cowering in fear of the Legendary*: Do you understand, Daniel? This whole time you've been fighting you've forgotten one thing. The hero ALWAYS triumphs over the villain. Seems you forgot to take account for that in your plans. But hey, you had a good run. *The legendary, called a Thiguizuard, snatches Daniel and flies out of the Hideout, busting through the ceiling* Fight! Orange contemplates what has been going on in Kalos. For the past few days, a Trainer named Rees has been defeating all the grunts that attack him. '''Orange: Hmm... the grunts have been falling to a trainer named Rees. I guess I'll do this myself.' Orange goes outside and hops on Nova, his Yvetal, before flying off to Kalos, preparing for an easy match. Meanwhile, in Kalos, Rees is walking with Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Ash seems to be telling a joke in which the OG members laugh while Rees stares ahead, mouth not moving. Rees looks up and sees a giant Y shape in the sky and stops everyone, staring at the sight. Meanwhile, on top of the Y-Shape, Orange is looking at a picture of the trainer he's after and spots Rees down below. He flies down and withdraws Nova. By this point, the OG members have fled into the bushes. Orange: You there, Rees! Rees: First of all, how do you know my name? Second of all, what makes you think you can fly upon a legendary Pokemon? Orange smirks. Orange: I am the leader of Team Plasma. After hearing all of my grunts sent to attack you failed, I've decided to take you on myself! Rees looks angrier and angrier as Orange speaks on. Rees: I've fought Team Plasma before... Rees takes out a PokeBall before continuing. Rees: ... and if its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get! Orange takes out a PokeBall. Orange: Prepare to lose, coward! Rees sends out his Panurai while Orange sends out his Greninja. Orange & Rees: IT'S ON! FIGHT! Conclsuion Who are you rooting for? Trainer Orange Trainer Rees Who do you think will win? Trainer Orange Trainer Rees Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:LakuitaBro01.2